


They Both Win

by AzeAngelicOne



Series: Black Clover: Future Fics [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Lactation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzeAngelicOne/pseuds/AzeAngelicOne
Summary: For years, Mimosa kept up her feelings for Asta bottled up inside of her, and during that time, Noelle and Asta get into a relationship. But what happens when her feelings come out at the most inopportune time? HINT: READ THE TITLE.





	They Both Win

“9,997… 9,998… 9,999… 10,000! Whew! I think that’s enough training for today!” Asta remarked, as he put his sword back inside of his grimoire.

It had been roughly 10 years since Asta had joined the Black Bulls. In that time, Asta had grown a lot. His height had gone from a meager 5’0 to an respectable 5’11. His already muscular build had become slightly more toned, his hair had become somewhat shaggier, and most surprisingly, his voice had gotten deeper than it was before.

Also in that time, Asta had defended the Clover Kingdom against multiple threats, as well as the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Eventually, Asta’s heroic actions had been commended by all of the captains of the Magic Knights, to the point that Yami had appointed Asta to be the new Vice Captain of the Black Bulls. In contrast, Yuno had become the Captain of the Golden Dawn, but that’s a story for another day.

Moreover, Noelle finally found the courage to confess her feelings to Asta, to which he had reciprocated. They had been seeing each other for around 2 years.

“Yo! I’m back, everyone!” Asta announced to the Black Bulls base. Asta turned to Charmy, who was munching down on a large pile of food, as per usual. “Hey there, Charmy. Noelle back yet?”

“Nope! She, Magna, and Vanessa are still investigating that dungeon.” Charmy responded, in-between bites.

“Hmmm… That’s a bit depressing. I’d thought that Noelle would be back, by now.” Asta pouted. “I mean, not like I’m on a short leash or anything, but I just want to make sure that she’s safe and sound. It’s been like two whole days!”

“Here.” Charmy said, handing Asta a donut. “You need to relax.”

“Charmy…” Asta smiled, taking the donut.

“You shouldn’t worry about Noelle. She can handle herself, you know. She’s not the same as when she first joined, you know.”  Charmy told her Vice-Captain, reassuringly.

Asta patted her on the head, which made her smile. “Thanks, Charmy.” Asta then took a bite out of the donut, before walking off.

“Oh! Before I forget,” Charmy said, getting up from her buffet. “Asta, someone came by earlier to see you.”

“Who was it?” Asta asked, kneeling to her level.

“W-Well… It was someone from the Golden Dawn…”

“Golden Dawn?!” Asta shouted out, stars in his eyes. “Where are they? Where?”

“I sent them to your living quarters, but-“

“AWRIGHT! You’ve been ducking me for way too long, Yuno, since you became a captain! Now it’s time we duke it out, a decade in the making! HERE I COME!!!” Asta screamed in his usual boisterous tone, running to his quarters.

“-It’s not my meal-saving prince…”

* * *

 

**Some time lat-**

“YUNO!!!!”

**Aw, son of a bitch.**

Asta swung the door of his room open, and was shocked to the person looking out of his window was not Yuno. In fact, it wasn’t even a man. The person staring out his window was none other than the Golden Dawn’s Mimosa Vermillion. Her hair had become somewhat longer over the past 10 years, stylized in multiple braids, which went across the back of her head, down her back, and past her shoulders. She was clad in an elegant white dress with gold accents, which stopped at her knees. But the biggest thing that Asta immediately took notice of was her large chest. While it was already surprisingly large when she was 15, her large D-Cups had grown to an astonishing G-Cup.

“…Mimosa?” Asta asked, confused, to which the redhead turned to him with a smile. “Where’s Yuno?”

“I thought you may ask that, so…” Mimosa pulled out a letter from her pouch, handing it to Asta, saying, “Captain Yuno asked me to deliver this letter to you.” Asta took the letter, and it read,

_Asta,_

_In case someone tells you that someone from the Golden Dawn came to your base, and you automatically assume that it’s me, and you don’t listen long enough to hear who it is, it’s not me._

_Moreover, I’ve been called away for a few days to be one of the Captains overseeing the Magic Knights’ Entrance Exam. So don’t expect me to be around for about 3-4 days, because I’ll be recruiting potential knights, overseeing them on missions, getting them situated… it’s a very long process. Sorry if you wanted to see me, but this is just how things worked out. Since I’m a captain, I have more responsibilities now than when I was a knight._

_-Yuno._

“Man… This sucks!” Asta moaned, laying on his bed. “I really wanted to see him again! I wanted to see what he was capable of now!”

“Asta, it’s isn’t like he didn’t want to be here, it’s just as a captain of a Magic Knight squad, he has more responsibility than before.” Mimosa explained, sitting next to Asta, rubbing his head.

“But still…” Asta whined. The Anti-Magic User sighed, getting up. “…No sense in dwelling on it, I guess.” Asta took Mimosa’s hand, shaking it. “Thanks for coming out here, though.” Asta turned his back, beginning to walk off…

…And then he looked downward, realizing he hadn’t moved a single step. He turned back to Mimosa, who had been holding his hand for ages. Mimosa kept looking at him with a wide smile, and half-lidded eyes.

“Mimosa… please let go of my arm.”

No response.

“Come on… I thanked you already… So let go.”

Still no response.

“Look, I don’t have anything else to give you so let- **MMM!** ”

Mimosa pulled in Asta, kissing him on the lips. She held his head tight, preventing him from escaping from her grasp. Not long after, she forced her tongue in his mouth, looking directly into Asta’s green eyes as she did so. After about 3 minutes of this, their lips separated, a thin string of spit connecting their lips.

“Mimosa, what’s gotten into you?!” Asta asked, as Mimosa gently pushed him onto the bed. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I’ve loved you for a long time, Asta. Since the first time that I met you.” Mimosa smiled. “And while I’m happy for you and Noelle,” Mimosa sat on Asta’s lap, rolling her hips on his ever-growing growth. “I need to make you mine, as well.”

“*Ah!* M-Mimosa, wait!” Asta groaned, his breath becoming ragged. “How will this look if Noelle were to *Ah!* walk in right now?”

Mimosa grabbed the Anti-Magic User pants, pulling them down, staring with at Asta with lustful eyes and a sultry smile, as she said, “Don’t worry. Noelle will never know.” Mimosa pulled off Asta’s pants completely, revealing his fully erect penis. Mimosa was taken aback by the sheer size of it, because, if she had to guess, it was about 7 inches long, and 2 inches thick. And, somewhat unsurprisingly, his foreskin was uncircumcised.

“WOW~!” Mimosa cried out, her eyes sparkling with joy. “So this is what your penis looks like… I thought that it would be big, but not THIS big!” She nuzzled the member against her face. “It’s so warm… I love it so much.” Mimosa began to move her hand, making Asta groan. “So? Do you like it? Does it feel good?”

“M-Mimosa…” Asta groaned.

Mimosa continued moving her hand up and down the beefy member, Asta’s breath becoming more and more ragged. These movements went on for about 5 minutes, before Asta let out a long groan, his penis spasming as he did so, and not long after, long white ropes of semen shot out of Asta’s penis, with some of it splashing onto Mimosa’s face.

“*pant* *pant*” Asta panted after the strength of his orgasm. But for some reason, his member was still standing at attention.

“Now, up next…” Mimosa slid off the top half of her dress, revealing her perky G-Cups for Asta to see. She then got on her knees, wrapping her tits around the large cock, and slowly moved them. “…you get to experience a titfuck like never before.”

Mimosa kept moving her boobs up and down the Anti-Magic user’s dick, with the tip occasionally peeking out of her cleavage. Noticing the bulbous head poking its head out, she ceased her breasts’ movement, and began to licking, sucking, and flicking the head with her tongue.

“Wow… Mimosa… where did you learn do this?” Asta breathed, his face straining due to the pleasure.

“I read a bunch of erotic novels, and anything sex-related, all just to please you just once.” Mimosa explained.

Mimosa resumed the movement of her breasts again, and she kept it up for about 6 minutes, before Asta called out, “Mimosa, I’m about to cum again!”

“Do it! Spread your semen all over my face and breasts, Asta! Let me feel your essence!” Mimosa called out, and Asta let out a large groan, unleashing a torrent of cum onto Mimosa’s face, breasts, and hair, and she opened her eyes, a lustful smile on her face. She wiped the semen off her face, licking it all up. “Delicious. I’m curious, did you and Noelle do anything like this?

“Only like, foreplay and all that junk... Nothing that big yet…” Asta breathed.

“So then, technically, you’re still a virgin?” Mimosa asked, a worried look across her face, which turned into a happy smile. “Okay, then. I’ll explain things to Noelle later, but, I want you. I need you, right here, right now. So allow me…” Mimosa took off her panties, got on top of Asta, and positioned herself on his erect penis. “…to take away both our virginities!”

Meanwhile, during this exchange, there were footsteps coming from the hallway, which, due to Asta’s and Mimosa’s groans, the footstep made their way to Asta’s room, swinging the door open, stumbling onto Mimosa’s naked body on top of Asta’s half-naked body.

“H-Hey, Noelle…” Asta greeted, somewhat nervously.

Now before I get fire for omitting this, I the author must pause the story to describe Noelle’s TYL (Ten Years Later) appearance.

Noelle had also grown in the last 10 years. Her outfit had changed from a color scheme of white and pink to light sky blue and white, and her outfit changed to a more royal, yet battle-ready, dress with skirt attire. Her hair had been shaped up into a bun, with strands poking out of it, with two braids framing her face. She still wore the Black Bulls cloak, of course, and like Mimosa her face and body had matured, and her cup size went from a C to an E.

Noelle narrowed her eyes, saying, “What’s going on here?”

* * *

 

**_About 8 minutes later…_ **

“…And that’s honestly what happened.” Asta explained, sweating a bit.

Noelle sighed, taking in all of the information that she just heard, rubbing her temples. “So… What you’re saying is, this is all because of Mimosa.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Noelle! What I did was extremely selfish! It’s just I didn’t think straight, because when I saw Asta, I felt something inside my heart swell up, and well…” Mimosa muttered, her hand touching her chin, which in turn made her forearm sink into her exposed cleavage.

Noelle got up from her seat, walking slowly towards Asta. “C-Come on Noelle, don’t be angry! Mimosa went too far, and she’s already apologized!” Asta pleaded.

No response.

 _“I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die,”_ Asta thought, sweat dripping down his entire body.

Noelle kept looming closer, a dark shadow looming over her eyes…

…And she sat in Asta’s exposed lap, kissing him deeply.

“Noelle?!” Mimosa cried out, surprised at the revelation.

The couple broke apart, both parties catching their breaths.

“I don’t understand… I thought you were going to do something crazy, like cave my head in!” Asta remarked, catching his breath.

“To be perfectly honest, I would have…” Noelle began, undoing her bun, letting her hair flow free. “But, since I know that Mimosa is absolutely smitten with you, I’ll allow this. And besides,” Noelle grabbed Asta’s half-erect wang, and slowly began to stroke it. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want this inside of me.” Noelle’s calm, stern face had turned into a sultry, lustful one.

Asta grunted as he felt Noelle’s soft hands on his member, looking deep into her pink eyes, who returned the stare with a lustful gaze,

“Ah! Noelle! I’m about to-!” Asta warned, to which Noelle quickened her pace, panting lightly as she did so. Asta’s penis began to spasm, and when his orgasm reached its peak, he let out a loud moan, and long, white ropes of cum flew into the air, and stuck onto Noelle’s face, hair, and clothes.

“Amazing~!” Noelle smiled, wiping Asta’s cum off her face with her hand, and licking it off her fingers. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to the taste of your cum.” Noelle looked down, seeing that, even though he had just came, his dick was still rock-hard. Instead of being shocked or surprised that he was still as hard as he was, especially after cumming 3 times, Noelle just laid him on his back, and stripped off her clothes. “Asta, since we’re a couple, and both virgins, I’ll allow you to have sex with Mimosa. However,” Noelle put her hands on Asta’s muscular chest, positioning herself. “I get to have you first.”

Noelle slowly went down on Asta’s penis, tears of pleasure forming in her eyes.

“Noelle, we really don’t have to do this! If it hurts-“ Asta began, before Noelle stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

“You idiot. I’m crying because I’m happy! I’ve wanted this for the longest time, and now that it’s happening, I can’t do anything but cry tears of joy!” Noelle explained, going down to kiss Asta. “And now…” Noelle forced herself completely down Asta’s shaft, the water mage letting out a loud shriek of pleasure.

“Noelle, are you-“

“I’m fine, it just hurts the first time is all… well, that and your abnormal length.” Noelle smiled. Asta looked down at his genitals, where little droplets of blood had dripped onto his lap, but something out of the ordinary was the fact that a completely clear fluid had dripped onto his lap. Upon realizing what had happened, he looked at Noelle, who without realizing she squirted out of pleasure, covered her face with her hands.

“T-This isn’t how I wanted you to find out…” Noelle stammered. “When I usually masturbated, I usually ended up s-squirting… I thought I was a freak for doing so, but I later found out that some girls actually can do it, and some people didn’t really like it… I was worried when you found of that I could do this, you’d think I was a freak…”

“Noelle…” Asta sat up, and kissed his girlfriend deeply and passionately. “It doesn’t matter what you do. I’ll love you forever and always.” Asta rammed his tongue into her mouth, and his hands wandered to her breasts, fondling them, and pinching her nipples.

“Asta…!” Noelle moaned, pushing him back onto the bed, and moving herself up and down his sheath. “More! More! Give me more! I need you further inside me!” Noelle moaned, as she had been fully enveloped by sexual pleasure.

Meanwhile, Mimosa was in the corner, lightly stroking her clit, a light blush on her face, watching her cousin get pounded by her crush. Unable to hold herself back, she placed her pussy directly above Asta’s mouth, and enticing smile on her face. “Mimo-“ Mimosa completely sat down on Asta’s face, and on instinct, he started to eat her out.

“Ah! Wow! Amazing!” Mimosa moaned, fondling her breasts out of pleasure. “I can’t believe that Asta’s so good with his tongue! Why didn’t you tell me that he was so sexually experienced, Noelle?”

Unfortunately, Noelle’s mind was all but gone at this point. Tears had fallen down her face, out of complete, overwhelming pleasure, and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, her eyes rolling up into her head. Asta’s lap was literally soaked with Noelle’s juices, but he didn’t mind, he kept up his rapid pace of pounding into Noelle, and eating out Mimosa.

“Asta! I’m Cumming! I’m cumming!” Mimosa cried out.

“A-a! cum!” Noelle cried, trying to warn Asta, by saying, “I’m Cumming!”

Asta, keeping up his pace with trying to pleasure both girls at the same time, felt his balls tighten, and his penis spasm, he grabbed hold of Mimosa’s thighs, and held on tight. Asta released a giant load of cum directly inside of Noelle’s womb. Mimosa got off Asta’s face, panting heavily as her juices spilled out of her. Noelle collapsed onto Asta, completely exhausted, and drooling. Asta gently pulled out of her, and laid her on the bed. After being laid down, Asta’s semen flowed out of Noelle, and a stream of clear fluid came out of her Vagina, in an arc that went from her clit onto the bed.

“Noelle… I think she might have enjoyed that a bit too much.” Asta muttered, half-upset that his bed was no longer clean. “Now, Mimosa… I think it’s your turn now.”

Mimosa embraced Asta, her large breasts pressing against his muscular chest, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss, not as rough as the one with Noelle, but it was still somewhat loving. “Like Noelle was, I’m still a virgin, but,” Mimosa laid down on the bed, next to Noelle, who had calmed down from her orgasm, lifted her legs into air, and spread her folds, in an inviting manner. “Please be gentle with me.”

Asta positioned himself, pushing himself into Mimosa, who lightly winced, before her smile returned to her face. “It really does hurt the first time.”

“Okay then. If you’re okay, then I’m going to start moving! Asta declared, beginning to thrust into Mimosa. Asta’s thrusts were slow, but strong, and made Mimosa feel more pleasure with each thrust.

“More! Asta, I need more!” Mimosa called out, tweaking her own nipples. Asta complied with her requests, increasing the pace of his thrusts, making her moan louder. At this point, Noelle came to, to the sight of Asta pistoning into her cousin. Asta noticed her waking up, and before he could say anything to her, she placed a forceful kiss onto her beau, ramming her tongue into his mouth, all the while stroking Mimosa’s clit.

“Ah! Noelle, what are you doing?!” Mimosa cried out, but Noelle just kept stroking her cousin’s clit with her slender fingers. “This feels way too good! I don’t know if I can take this if this keeps up!” Suddenly, Noelle ceased stroking of Mimosa’s clit, got on top of her, and began to suck on her breasts. “Ah! N-No! Stop that! You can’t just suddenly suck on my breast like that or-“ Mimosa cried out, before she let out a loud moan, and milk began to flow from her nipples, and, respectively, into Noelle’s mouth. “My breasts are so sensitive, and when I get too aroused, I began to lactate! Noelle, stop! This feels way too good!”

Asta, who was still pounding into Mimosa, looked at Noelle’s vagina, which was still swollen from her pounding, and, almost on instinct, slipped two fingers into her cavern, and this was enough for her to get off of Mimosa’s left nipple.

“What a- *AH!*- are you doing, you idiot?!” Noelle chastised, albeit half-heartedly. “My pussy is still sore, and if you keep doing that so soon after that, I’ll… I’ll!” Noelle tried to explain, but her mind went blank again, because of Asta’s finger technique.

“Asta! I’m cumming! I’m about to cum!” Mimosa cried out, holding Noelle to her breast, who sucked it on instinct, like a baby.

“Me too! I’m going to cum, too! Let’s all cum together!” Asta cried out, before he came inside of Mimosa’s cavern, and both girls came along with him.

“Wow… That was… amazing…” Asta breathed, passing out onto the bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

 

  **The Next Day…**

Asta was woken up by the light coming through his window, which shone completely on his face. “Dawn, huh…? Well, best get to training.” Asta muttered, getting up…

Or at least he would, if there weren’t two lovely women licking on his rod.

“You’re actually up?” Noelle questioned, in a tsundere tone, but she clearly didn’t mean it, when she talked. “I thought you’d be knocked out or dead, after cumming so much.”

“Anyways, we saw that your penis was erect, so we decided to take care of you!” Mimosa smiled.

“Y-You didn’t have to do that…” Asta breathed. At this point, both Mimosa and Noelle were teasing the head of Asta’s penis, and licked it like a piece of candy. “Ah! I-I’m…!” Asta ejaculated a large amount of semen onto both girls’ faces, breathing heavily after the deed was done.

“I’m surprised that you had anything left, Asta.” Noelle haughtily claimed.

“But I guess Asta’s full of surprises, isn’t he?” Mimosa asked, wiping Asta’s semen off her face.

After they wiped off Asta’s essence off their faces, they both gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Asta…”

“As do I… and we’ll love you forever and always.”

* * *

 

**OMAKE – A Few Weeks Later**

The Black Bulls had finally been assigned a major mission, and Asta had been ordered to go, along with Luck, Magna, Finral, and Gauche.

“Awright! I’m all fired up!” Asta cried out, pumped up for this mission.

“What the hell was that all about?” Gauche asked, confused at Asta’s choice of words.

“Well, I’m trying to work out a pre-mission catchphrase. Is it good?” Asta explained.

“I think that might actually be taken.” Finral piped up.

“Really? By who?”

“By me! Don’t go around stealing other people’s catchphrases!” Magna said, getting in Asta’s face.

“OK, jeez! Sorry!”

“Asta!” Noelle called out, and Asta turned to his girlfriend. “Are you leaving?”

“Yep! Why? You want to kiss me goodbye?” Asta asked, pursing out his lips.

“Don’t be stupid!” Noelle chastised, blushing. “I just came out here to tell you not to come back with any injuries or anything, you hear me?!”

Asta nodded and flashed a grin, telling her, “You got it!”

Luck and Magna both made whipping sounds in the background, thinking Asta couldn’t hear them. He could, but he chose to ignore it.

“Okay, guys! Let’s go!” Asta called out, as they began to make their way to their destination.

Noelle smiled to herself, looking at her boyfriend depart. _“It seems I couldn’t tell him this time… It’s okay, though. Because when he comes back, I’ll tell him all about you, little one.”_ Noelle thought to herself, putting her hand on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is my first R-18 story. Sorry, if the things in this fanfic turned you off, like the mindbreak Noelle went through, or Mimosa's (brief) lactation. I didn't feel comfortable depicting teenagers in this situation, thus I aged them up.
> 
> And for the final few lines, yes, that will be expanded on. Again, sorry, but I just wanted to do this.


End file.
